A Terrifying Nightmare
by Whosepride
Summary: Engagement period. Mr. Darcy is having a recurring nightmare. Elizabeth puts a stop to it. Regency. One-Shot.


Summary: Engagement period. Mr. Darcy is having a recurring nightmare. Elizabeth puts a stop to it. Regency. One-Shot.

A Terrifying Nightmare

Fitzwilliam Darcy woke up breathing heavily. Taking in his surroundings, he coughed a few times before acknowledging that it was still just a dream. This particular dream had been haunting Mr. Darcy for a few days now and he just could not bear it. Each time it was getting more poetically vivid and vivid.

_Everything was going on charmingly: the guests were all exuberant; the church was rearing with excitement; the priest was ready to ask the most important questions of the ceremony, nay his life; and his Elizabeth was looking absolutely lovely._

"**_W_**_ILT thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked Mr. Darcy._

"_I will," he said gazing adoringly at Elizabeth. _

_The priest then asked Elizabeth, "_**_W_**_ILT thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

_Elizabeth, in response would just keep looking at him in a state of indecision. Her words would stay at the tip of her tongue but she would not say, "I will". _

It had been playing on his conscience whether to broach this particular subject with his intended. He was sure that if he did so, he will be satiated but then his courage was failing him. Fitzwilliam Darcy was not an insecure man.

_I will go mad if I do not have Elizabeth's reassurances, thought Darcy. Today, today I will seek out her opinion on this. Maybe she will tease me about it and put my worries to rest. He thought so much with a barest of smiles._

-X-X-X-

The gentleman callerswere announced at Longbourn amidst the ladies of the house. Mr. Bennet, as per his mid-morning ritual, was in the safe confines of his beloved study. The brides-to be were working on a new pattern that would be a token of their affection for their intendeds. Mary was sermonizing Kitty and Mrs. Bennet was admonishing their behaviour. All in all, evidence of a usual mid-morning at Loungbourn was quite evident.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley quickly made their curtsies and polite enquiries and sought their beloveds' company. An excellent plan was made to walk out and act as each others ever _attentive _chaperones. The ladies grabbed their bonnets and walked out arm in arm with their betrotheds.

"I see my Fitzwilliam is not getting his beauty sleep?" Elizabeth began after walking in companionable silence for a little while. _How perceptive of her? Darcy thought to himself. "_Hmmm…I was wondering if you were completing my share. Beauty sleep, I should say no sleep at all."

Concern split across Elizabeth's face. Her teasing mien soon discarded, she demanded an answer from him. "Something has you worried, my love? I cannot have it on my account. Do tell."

Here was his chance but his courage was failing him. _Would she think it too trivial? He thought to himself. _But when he felt Elizabeth's hand gently squeezing his palm, aplomb, he started, "You will laugh at me, Lizzy. But I cannot bring myself to do that." He let his words hang in the air for some time and then in one single breath he said, "Dreams…no, nightmares have been keeping me awake at night… I dream that you do not say 'I will' at the altar."

That was enough for Elizabeth to understand the crux of his gloominess. She did not laugh, how could she? Instead she squeezed Fitzwilliam's palm again and looked at him – her fine eyes gazing into his equal finery and slowly, enunciating each letter said, "I will."

They stood like that for what seemed like hours but were just a matter of few seconds. Those two words, that one phrase overwhelmed Darcy's heart. Elizabeth continued, "I love you, Fitzwilliam Darcy and I always will."

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet," Darcy conveyed, still gazing into her fine eyes. "I am sorry to burden you with such trivialities, my dearest," he continued but was stopped by Elizabeth, "It is not trivial, Fitzwilliam. I could never think it so."

Darcy managed to articulate a sincere thank you and added, "I do not know what I did to deserve you."

"Everything," said Elizabeth.

An introspective silence soon gave way to discussions on _trivial_ topics. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam completed their walk; each returned with the others unsaid reassurance of absolute trust and affection. It was not newfound but they were discovering various new elements of these feelings every day. Their love was of a stout nature, not even to be deterred by poetic nightmares.

-X-X-X-

That night, Fitzwilliam Darcy dreamed of Elizabeth Bennet becoming Elizabeth Darcy. Elizabeth Bennet saying, "I will" and matching his loving gaze and then some twinkling eyes.

**A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote something. All feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
